Prompt One-Shots
by Here's The Plan
Summary: HiJack, Merricup, Meripunzel, family stories, silly stories, it's all here! Every prompt brings something different. (Will have guest stars from other movies, too. Make a request!)
1. Narcissism

**I can't seem to stay focused on anything, so tumblr writing prompt therapy is the next best thing, right? By 'OTP' I mean any pairing that comes to mind... I ship everyone with everyone XD**

**Warnings:**

**Slash, femslash, gays in general**

**Possible past!child abuse**

**Possible crack pairings**

**More than likely language.**

**[There will be no smut, but I will advertise yours if you like. Must be related to a certain chapter/prompt/pairing.]**

**So. Yeah.**

**One-shots. One-shots everywhere. **

* * *

**Prompt 1**

_**Narcissism**_

_Imagine if your otp switched bodies randomly and had to help each other through being themselves._

* * *

"What did you do this time?!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third scowled at his boyfriend-er-at himself? The body switch made this difficult... He glared at Jack, anyways.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged in Hiccup's body, and Hiccup wondered if his voice always sounded like that.

"You don't know how you _switched our bodies?!" _Hiccup growled, and Jack looked sheepish.

"I mean I don't know _how _this happened. All I did was smash some globe in North's workshop... On accident!" He defended when Hiccup sent him a look.

The dragon tamer ran a hand through his hair. It was times like these he wondered why he put up with Jack. But, looking at how Jack tapped his fingers (something the viking knew he did when he was nervous) Hiccup knew the boy really hadn't meant any harm. This time.

"We better go ask him, then. To North's place-WHOA!" Hiccup yelped as he was lifted into the air, and Jack's laughter filled the space between them.

"Oh, yeah!" The winter spirit yelled gleefully, "The wind takes things literally!"

"Shut up and help me down!" The dragon tamer howled, floating in the air above the playful spirit.

Jack took a step forward and immediately fell on his face.

"Oh, yeah!" Hiccup yelled back, "I only have one leg!"

Jack chuckled as he stood. "We'll help each other, then!"

* * *

_So, with Jack leaning on Hiccup (his body) and Hiccup holding onto Jack (Hiccup's body) for dear life, the two made there way to North's workshop._

"I'll kill you for this."

"You love me." Jack kissed the older boy, and Hiccup scoffed.

"Are you calling me narcissistic?"

Jack only laughed.


	2. Touching Me!

**Whoo, chapter twoo.**

**Side note: I always thought of Merida more Autumn than Summer, since she is more to do with change than Hiccup. Sorry if you don't agree XD**

* * *

**Prompt 2**

_**Touching Me!**_

_Imagine two characters having an argument that is just like the one early in Lilo & Stitch, word for word._

_(Edit for prompt: I'm doing the argument from the second one.)_

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Merida DunBrouch yelled as she trudged through Bunny's warren, a huffing Jack close behind.

"I'm not touching you!" Jack cried out childishly, waving a hand near the red-headed girl's shoulder.

"Yew'r touching me! Yew'r touching me!" Merida cried in an equally childish voice.

"I'm not touching you!" A breeze of snowflakes appeared from Jack's hand, sweeping around the Scot, and she yelled "Yew'r touching me!"

"Not touching you!" Jack said smugly, circling the now-still Merida.

"Touching me!" She yelled when, yet again, he pointed towards her.

"It's not touching! It's free air!" The Winter Spirit lifted his head with a grin. His grin left, however, when the Autumn Spirit tackled him, trying to get a warm breeze going.

"Ew!" Jack yelped, shuddering at the change in temperature as he tried to avoid blows from the red head. They jumped back and forth for a second before Bunny had enough.

"This is crazy! You guys are family!" The Pooka growled, watching the two go from side to side.

"Fami-" Bunny reeled back as Jack sent a particularly strong gust of wind, knocking Merida into him.

"Why-are you-fighting?!" Bunny huffed as he tried to separate the two.

"Because she ruins everything!"

"It's no' me fault!"

"Then who's fault is it?!" Jack asked as he jumped for Merida again, dragging the Easter Bunny with him.

"You're dead meat!" Jack groaned as he felt his body begin to heat up, and Merida huffed.

Aster, however, had had enough. "That's it! You two, go to North's place and make up like-loving-friends!" He struggled with moving the two, shoving them outside into the arctic air.

The two glared at him before glaring at each other.

"You're gross!"

"Stupid head!"

"Oi! Keep walkin'!"


	3. Ghosts

**Another! Yay! (Or boo if you don't like these. I don't judge XD But be sure to leave a review/comment either way!)**

**Shout out to the Deviant Artist who wrote this prompt, tehuti! I will probably using more of their prompts, because they are AWESOME!**

* * *

**Prompt 3**

_**Ghosts**_

_Original: They say a monster lives in those hills._

_EDIT: They say a monster lives in these woods._

* * *

"SNOOOOW DAAAAY!" A cheerful voice yelled as a strong gust of wind sent hundreds of snowflakes across the open space. A young winter spirit, Jack Frost, was up to no good again.

"Wind!" The boy yelled to his faithful yet invisible companion, "Take me to Merida's place!" He snickered with the wind as he was taken away. He sighed deeply into the cold, loving the way the temperature went from cool to cold. Soon he was spiraling down to a particularly large and colorful Oak tree.

With a little extra effort the area around the tree was covered in snow. Jack drifted back behind the trees and waited. And waited. And waited, until...

"JACK FROST!" Jack nearly squealed in delight as a shrill voice shook the trees down to their roots, making several clumps of snow fall from the branches.

He held in his laughter, barely, as a girl a head higher than him with flaming red hair stormed out of the tree, which was her house.

"JACK! I know you're still here!" She yelled again, and Jack flew into view.

"You call, Princess?" He asked, his face a look of pure innocence.

"Listen 'er, Frost! It's no' supposta' be winter until next month! I's dangerous to-"

"To disturb the seasons, yeah yeah yeah." The look on her face made him think he was about to be speared with an arrow, so he quickly added, "But! I wanted to visit! And it was too hot here, anyways. You give Hiccup too much leeway."

"This coming from you?" She growled, and he held up his hands.

"True, true. No need to be so-Oof!" He was quickly struck down with a flash of light from Merida's bow. Nonfatal, but painful.

"Rough." He coughed weakly. He rolled over to his side, melodramatically crying out, "Woe is me! I have been bested! Ooch, this lass is a tough one!" He rolled to his back and gave a few gasps and added in a cough or two before sprawling out and going limp.

He kept his eyes closed, but he was sure he felt Merida roll her eyes at him. After a minute of silence he curiously opened an eye.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BEAR!" Jack jumped up quickly, gaining altitude. He heard someone laughing and looked down. Fifty feet below him Merida was on the ground in a fit of laughter, no bear in sight.

A bit indignant, Jack huffed, "Oi! Watch yerself, Lassie! They say a monster lives in these woods!" He laughed as Merida scowled at him, but she was soon rolling again, and the jab had no affect.

"Stupid ghosts." He rolled his eyes, beckoning the Wind to guide him again as he left the old Scot with her half-frozen tree.

* * *

**A lot of head canons in this, sorry. Main one being Merida's forest, the one from the movie, is said to be 'Haunted' because she protects it fiercely. Merida doesn't, however, like the idea of the haunted forest, she just wants to protect the Wisps. Also, I think she can change into a bear because... I'll have to write up how I imagine her death one day XD Sorry!**


End file.
